


A New Home

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Her Story [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family, Gen, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Sabine's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: 14 year old Sabine, after escaping Mandalore finds an unexpected home.





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


"To be Mandalorian, is to be strong, be proud warriors. We live for family, for honor and for our traditions."

Those words are all she ever heard. It became the backbone of who she is. She wanted to live up to those words. She wanted to make the clan proud. She wanted to make her proud. 

Being the eldest child, she also had an additional responsibility; to be an example to her younger brother and pass down her knowledge to him.

For the longest time, that's what she strived to be, it was the code she lived by.

"Sabine Wren, one of Clan Wren's most prestigious warriors," she thought to herself. "Raised to one day become a great leader. Someone great...*sigh*, but instead, here I am, wearing rags and hiding amongst cargo," she continued. 

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be..." she said, wanting to cry. She wanted to weep at the very thought of her predicament; how she had lost everything she had worked so hard for, but she couldn't. In her mind, she still maintained the mantra of being a Mandalorian warrior: be strong; do not display any form of weakness.

She sat hidden amongst the crates on some unknown merchant ship that was bound for somewhere, anywhere off of Mandalore. She kept still, cloaked in the darkness, covered by a humble, black cloak that she had stolen from the spaceport. It smelt of grime and sweat, mixed with hints of musk and whiskey. It draped over her, allowing it to cover her entire body. Its thick and heavy fabric is something she was relieved to have. Being in space was cold, and a ship's cargo hold rarely had a temperate environment comfortable for most sentients. 

Sabine fought hard to control herself; control her emotions. Trying to stay calm, she decided to plan her next move. She calculated what her options were once they landed, how she would get off the ship undetected, how she could remain discreet, and more importantly, what could she do to prevent getting captured. The humming of the engines and the sound of shifting crates across the metal floors dancing to the movement of the ship was somewhat rhythmic, carefully allowing her mind to slip into a state of peace, for even just a moment.

As the they dropped out of hyperspace, it sent a jolt through the ship, startling Sabine awake. She was surprised to realize that she had somehow managed to feel relaxed enough to fall asleep.

She prepped herself, and once alert, began going through mental scenarios of what could happen and how she was going to get off that ship once it docked. Anxiety filled the girl's mind. Her chest was tight, her hands shook, and her heart raced. Sure, through everything she's been taught as a child involving survival and fighting, it should have given her a sense of normality in a situation like this, but training in a simulated and safe environment was a far cry from actually being in the thick of it.

As the ship's landing gear began to release, she made her way towards the back of the ship, finding shelter between a few larger crates that had shifted during the trip. She waited as she heard the engines die down and voices approach. The loud clanking of boots against the metal hull was all Sabine paid attention to, as they made their way closer and closer to her location. The two stopped to access a control panel, one that was housed inches from where she hid. 

They opened the cargo bay doors, allowing the ship's ramp to lower to the ground.

"We should probably speak to whoever's in charge here before we unload, that way, we don't have to drag these things out of here, only to bring them back because some idiot didn't realize we were coming."

"But they're expecting us, it should be fine."

"We're early and that's exactly what won't make it fine. They run a strict schedule at this dock especially, and nothing goes in or out without their permission."

"Fine."

Sabine watched as the two continued down the ramp. Once she could no longer hear them, she poked her head from behind the crates, first looking for any other person who may be lurking on the ship, then out of the cargo doors, to see if anyone would notice her. To her surprise, no one was around.

"This seems almost too easy.." she said, finding a sense of relief, enough to slowly relax her tense body.

"Okay, let's do this." 

The young girl quickly and quietly moved down the ramp, carefully trying to not make any noise that would attract any unwanted attention. She found refuge among stacks of shipments that lay on the dock. Ducking from cover to cover, she continued to move swiftly through the dock, dodging any one or anything that may be patrolling the area. Eventually, she made it out of the shipping dock unnoticed.

With a deep breath, she stood up straighter and walked her way further from the port, blending in with those around her.

She followed the rest of the visitors that were headed in the same direction. The sounds were plentiful as they continued to walk. There were the grumblings of passers-by, the sounds of speeders making their way through the busy streets, and even the occasional loud ranting of the city's drunken citizens.

"Okay, I should be safer here in the crowds. I should stock up on some food though, before it gets too late."

She maneuvered her way though the city streets, eyeing the goods of different merchants until she found one suitable for the amount of credits she had. She made no small talk to the vendor, keeping her head down, hidden in the shadow cast by the hood of her cape. After paying for her goods, she went on her way, keeping her pace in line with the crowds around her. She made sure not to dawdle, yet at the same time tried to not seem too hurried. 

As she walked along the streets, she kept an eye out for any possible location that she can rest and nourish herself before moving on to the next task. The marketplace was hardly that large, and before she knew it, she found herself in a quiet neighborhood, far from the hustle and bustle of the city crowds. She continued on her way, walking through the maze of streets and alleyways, until she felt comfortable making a temporary stop in a dark adjacent alley. The tall buildings created shelter from the bright sun that flooded the land. The street was littered with large gray dumpsters, empty crates and trash, but the obstacles they created provided her a way to stay hidden, and, if needed, can be used for her to parkour her way out of there in a hurry.

"I think this place will do," she said, looking about her surroundings. Her eye caught onto a small mattress that had been tossed near one of the dumpsters, which she happily kicked over to have lay flat.

Sitting on the mattress felt amazing. It hugged her body as she sat on it, causing her to sigh in relief. Being on the run and hiding in tight spots caused her body to ache. The exhaustion added that extra physical strain that made that dirty, lump of springs and cotton, the most comfortable thing she's been on these past few days. It was a welcoming treat. 

She quickly dug into her bag to pull out one of the fruits she had purchased, highly anticipating the refreshing juices filling her mouth, the ecstasy of having fresh food coating her mouth with a sweet taste, and the satiated feeling in her stomach as she filled it to stop her hunger. Just as she was about to bite into the tasty treat, she was abruptly interrupted.

"Child, that fruit should probably be rinsed first."

Alarmed that she was unaware of another being present, she jumped up and stepped back, dropping her precious snack, and putting her hands on top of the blasters that were strapped on her thighs, concealed beneath her black cloak.

"What do you want?" she spewed out in surprise.

"To help you."

The girl's eyes had been obstructed by the shadow cast by her hood, and, intrigued by the stranger's words, she tilted her head up slowly to get a better idea of who she was dealing with. She saw an elderly woman, dressed in a simple tan and brown garb, staring at the young girl. Her silvery, white hair was neatly tied in a bun around her head, her face, tanned and aged, as if she spent her life outdoors. Sabine continued to analyze the woman, who was well aware of the girl's apprehension. In response, the woman smiled at her, the wrinkles on her face complemented the woman's features; her eyes seemed to soften, her smile, genuine and glowing, and her cheeks lifted in a manner that emitted a sense of warmth.

Sabine let down her guard temporarily, and as calmly as she could, refused the woman's offer.

"Child, I can tell you are in some trouble, and I only want to help."

"I don't need your help," she said sharply and quickly turned to pick up her belongings. "Thank you though."

As the woman watched the young girl collect her items, she persisted with her offer.

"I saw you pass by and I couldn't help but notice that you are not quite from here, and the fact that you walked into this alleyway, made me believe that you had no where to go."

"How could you tell?"

The woman let out a small laugh. "Child, you are wearing a dark, and what seems to be, a heavy cloak, one that is much too large for you might I add. Clothing like that isn't quite the typical apparel of the folk around here. The sun alone would melt you down if stayed in that for much more than an hour."

Sabine acknowledged that the heat of the sun's planet was intense, but knew that she couldn't afford to be without cover. She was quite excited when she had spotted the cool and shaded alleyway, hoping to provide her some reprieve from the heat of the high sun. However, she didn't quite pay attention to how her clothing caused her to stick out amongst the crowd. She was so busy trying to act inconspicuously, that she hadn't realized that her attire was antithesis to planet's local inhabitants.

"Come, let me at least provide you with better clothing and a home-cooked meal before you head on your way."

Sabine desperately wanted to believe that the woman had no ill intentions, but, being wanted and on the run, kept her hesitating still.

"Come child, I promise I won't bite," she said with a teasing tone.

Sabine looked at the elderly woman once more, trying to find any indication malice, but found none. The more she stared at the woman, the more she reminded her of the ba'buire of her clan. After much internal debate, she decided to accept the woman's offer, but kept up her guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ba'buire - Approximate translation to grandparents in Mando'a


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


The woman's home was as simple as her clothing. The building, like so many, was built out of clay, its reddish, tan exteriors match those of the interior. The windows were large and wide open, carved into the walls, with no other obstruction except for wooden shades that attached to its sides, that, when closed, allowed for privacy. 

The inside her home was modest, there were only the basic necessities and very little furniture. Across the room, a small, round, wooden table sat between the two gaping windows, with four chairs of the same design neatly tucked in. To the left, a basic stove sat next to a small tiled counter. Above that, hung a single pot, and two small pans. The shelf above the cookware held dishware that would probably accommodate the same number of guests that her table could entertain. An old, small white refrigerator stood next to the prep area. On the wall across the kitchen there were three chairs of mismatched design, angled at each other, creating a small space to converse with guests. In the center of the seating area was a small, wooden, rounded table.

"Here, let me take your cloak and bag," she said, approaching the young girl, her hands reaching for the girl's belongings. Sabine pulled away instinctively and without saying a word, still feeling unsure of this woman's intentions.

"I understand. You don't need to worry, I won't hurt you. You may leave your belongings on those chairs over there, in case you want to settle in. I'll start preparing in the kitchen."

Sabine nodded, and made her way to the seating area, keeping her cloak on, hood still covering her head and her arms clenching onto her bag.

The woman pulled out a pitcher from the fridge and poured it into a glass, then headed towards Sabine. She stopped halfway, looking at her, seeing the girl tense and uneasy, wrapped up that dark fabric, covering her like a blanket. She pursed her lips and slightly shook her head.

"Child, you must be uncomfortable draped in that fabric. You can get heat stroke that way."

Sabine only shook her head and remained stiff, latching onto her bag at her chest.

The woman sighed, acknowledging the girl's stubbornness. 

"Here, at least take this. This will help quench your thirst and hydrate you. I'm sure you're thirsty."

The girl looked up and saw the woman handing her a small, clear glass filled with a light, purplish liquid.

"It's Jogan juice," the woman smiled, answering the question that lingered on the girl's mind.

Sabine laid her bag across her lap, and accepted the glass into her hands, staring at it with suspicion. 

The woman gave a heartful laugh, "It's quite sweet, and when chilled, is quite refreshing, I assure you." She then walked back towards the kitchen.

Sabine examined the glass closer, sniffing its contents, smelling the fruit's juice's sweetness, then looking closer at the glass, but seeing nothing of concern. The clear, light purple color of the juice showed no signs of contamination. She shrugged and built up the courage to take a sip. The cool, candied, light flavor was refreshing, and without further delay, she quickly drank the remainder of the glass, quelling her thirst. As she placed the glass on the table, the woman looked over her shoulder with a smile.

"There's more in the refrigerator if you'd like."

"Thank you," Sabine responded, in a quiet tone.

As the woman continued cooking, Sabine peeked from her hood to further analyze her guest through her surroundings. She could find no items that hinted at the woman's story. There were no distinguishable pieces that stood out, no forms of personalization, no photos, no trinkets, nothing. She pondered about the type of woman this was, why she was willing to be so kind and generous to a stranger, and if she lived alone.

Lost in thought, Sabine was brought back to reality through the strong aroma of the woman's cooking. The hissing of the pan gave way to a mixture of savory scents that filled the room. The smell of homemade cooking created a warmth in the room that would welcome any guest. For a minute, even Sabine was lost in the delicious smells, reminding her of the comfort of home.

She watched the woman plate the food, then brought it over to the dining table.

"Come, sit at the table and eat. The food is ready. I hope you like it," she said with a grin.

Sabine's stomach growled, taunted by the promise of a delicious meal, one that she could almost taste every time she took a breath. Without further encouragement, she made her way to the table, sitting at one of the chairs where food had been placed before it. She gazed upon the steaming plate of grains, meat and vegetables, practically drooling at the sight and scent of it all. The woman returned to the table, placing Sabine's glass in front of her, once again filled with Jogan juice.

She sat next to the girl, whose face was still shrouded by her dark hood. She tilted her head, her lips pursed and shook her head.

"Come child, do not fret. The food may not be fit for an emperor, but I assure you, it's quite a tasty dish," she said in a gentle, but reassuring tone.

As soon as Sabine reached for her utensils, the woman stopped her momentarily. "Now, I have but one request. We are at the dinner table, so you must pull off that hood. It's the rules," she said with a chuckle. "Besides, I would love to see who I am in the pleasure of dining with." 

Sabine was so excited about the meal, that she didn't want to offend her host. She slowly pulled off her hood, showing revealing her dark brown hair, which was frazzled from being kept under a thick fabric for quite some time; strands of it were clinging to the side of her face from the sweat.

"There. That's a bit better," the old woman said with a contented tone. "Now, help yourself," she continued; happily watching the girl with an adoring smile.

* * *

It was starting to get dark. The woman had tapped on a switch to turn on the few lights in the room. The glow of the lamps reflecting off of the clay interior walls gave a nice warm tone to the room, which contrasted against the darkness that can be seen from the large structural windows.

Sabine remained sitting at the dinner table, her stomach content with the two servings of food that she had eaten. The hunger had finally stopped.

The woman took their dishes away to be cleaned, leaving the girl in silence. They had barely said a word to each other during the meal, and instead, the woman took pleasure in seeing the young girl eating, satisfying her appetite like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Thank....thank you for the meal. It was delicious," Sabine said in a shy manner, as she turned to face her generous host.

From a distance, the woman looked up at her, finally seeing the girl's face. She seemed younger than she had assumed. Her tanned skin shined under the faint light and her bangs stuck to her forehead, most likely due to perspiration from the heat that she endured throughout the day. She had dark circles around her eyes, with lids so heavy that it screamed of the exhaustion her body felt, but her eyes, those golden brown eyes that stared back at the old woman, showed a mix of gratefulness and sadness.

The woman couldn't help but smile to finally see the child's face. "You're very welcome dear. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I know you and I are still very much strangers," the woman said as she scrubbed the dishes clean, "But I'd be more than happy to host you for the night, if you'd like. It is getting dark out and I'm not sure what your situation is, but if you are in need of a place to rest, please be my guest. I'd be happy to have the company."

Sabine thought about it, and with nightfall quickly approaching, and without another alternative, she reluctantly agreed.

"Wonderful, it's nice to have company from time to time. It's been so long since...," the woman trailed off, not completing her thought.

Sabine caught onto the woman's fractured sentence and looked at her questioningly, but didn’t say a word, for fear of provoking her.

After a moment of silence, the woman picked up the conversation again.

"I'm sure you'd like to wash that sweat and grit off of you," she jokingly said. "There's a fresher down the hall to the right. You may use any of the clean towels in the cabinet, and I can bring you a set of clean clothes once I'm done here."

Sabine nodded. The idea of getting a nice cool shower to end the day sounded amazing.

As she turned down the hallway with her bag in tow, she heard the woman speak once more.

"My name is Kya Jing by the way," she said as she turned to face the girl, giving her that same soft, warm smile she had given to her from the start.

After some hesitation, she responded, "I'm Ria Talla."


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


Kya was sitting at the dinner table sipping some hot tea, anxiously awaiting for the girl to return.

After a while, she heard the fresher door slide open and heard the girl’s footsteps approach. She looked up and saw her standing there. The once mysterious figure, draped in dark fabric, now appeared before her as a regular, young child. Her hair was damp from the shower, her face looked clean and refreshed, and her body seemed more comfortable in the light fabric of the clothing she wore.

"Now, isn't that better," Kya said with a grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you."

"Come child, I made a hot glass of cocoa for you. The evenings can get quite chilly here and thought you may like a nice warm drink before bed."

Sabine was slowly becoming accustomed to the woman and her generosity. Her guard was almost completely down, well, for as much as a Mandalorian would allow. She gave a slight smile and obeyed the elderly woman's request.

They exchanged a smile to one other, with Kya giving her a slight nod, before Sabine sipped the sweet cocoa from her mug.

"Thank you again...for all of this."

Kya was pleased to hear more words from Sabine. The more the girl grew comfortable around her, the more words she spoke, alleviating some of the tension that existed between them like a thick barrier.

"You're very welcome my dear."

After a while, Sabine broke the silence.

"These clothes fit me perfectly. Were they yours?"

Kya's face slowly grew solemn.

"They were my daughter's," she said, staring at Sabine, then looking down into her own mug. "It was many moons ago." 

Kya looked back to Sabine, forcing a smile.

Right away Sabine knew something was wrong. The smile on the woman's face was different from what she had seen from her that day. The smile was not as genuine, it looked like it was hiding a past that the woman was trying hard to conceal. Her were eyes, slightly watery, indicating that there was sadness buried deep in the woman's heart.

"You...you lost her....didn't you?," Sabine said with an apologetic tone. She had seen that same look of grief and pain, time and time again back on Mandalore; the tell tale sign of losing a loved one.

Kya was taken aback by the girl's bluntness, but was more than willing to open the dialog to keep the girl at ease.

"Yes," she said with a heavy heart. "She was about your age when I saw her last."

"What happened?"

The woman placed her mug onto the table and clasped her hands, her fingers wove together as she took a deep breath, building up the courage she needed to speak.

"Her name was Aily. Her father was the pilot of one of the planet's wealthiest cargo carrier companies. They delivered everything from nuts to specialized weaponry around the outer rim. Aily admired her father and one day dreamt of being a pilot herself. One day, her and her father were on a trip to Mycroft to deliver the usual food and clothing supplies," she paused. "Aily loved traveling with her father. She loved seeing new planets, and loved learning about her father's ship and begged him time and time again to let her fly." The woman let out a proud smile, recalling the joy of her daughter. 

"However, after about a week's time, I received a message from the Korture Corporation, where my husband worked, and they told me the news..."

Sabine listened intently, watching the old woman relive that painful past. The woman's eyes began to well up again, her hands remained on the table, still tightly woven together, and her lips quivered to speak the next words.

"They told me...," she paused, "They told me that a group of pirates had attacked my husband's vessel. They had stolen some cargo on-board, what that was, they didn't say, but that once they had what they needed, they destroyed the ship, leaving the victims to perish with it."

Tears had escaped the woman's eyes, flowing down her tanned and wrinkled face, leaving droplets on the table. The woman's lips were sealed tight, choking back her sadness and despair. Her body tensed with every effort she made to conceal her sobs. Sabine looked upon her apologetically, but could not offer any words to ease Kya's pain.

Eventually, Kya regained her composure, wiping the tears on her face and blinking furiously to rid her eyes of the tears. She licked her lips and let out forced smile.

"I'm sorry, I still get very emotional about losing them. It's been well over 40 years since it's happened, and I can't seem to ever get past the story without bursting into tears."

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Hush, it's alright," she said, tearfully at the girl. 

"You know, seeing you in her clothes just reminds me of her," she said, giving her that genuine, smile once more. "You reminded me of some moments that I have forgotten over time; simple things, like her getting ready for bed," she said with a slight chuckle. "Thank you."

Sabine could only smile back, then looked down at the table, feeling guilty for bringing up Kya's painful past.

"My, how late it's gotten," the woman quickly exclaimed, hoping to change the somber mood they shared.

"You should head to bed dear. I'm sure you're quite exhausted from your travels. Come, let me show you to the guest room."

The walked down the hallway, from where Sabine had once emerged. The woman led her to a room across from the refresher.

"Here we are."

Sabine followed the old woman into a plain bedroom, no more decorated than the rest of her home. It was just as bare, containing a small bed, done up with a few pillows and a single, dark green blanket. Next to it was a nightstand with a single lamp that barely lit up the perimeter of the room.

"There is an extra blanket in the closet in case you get chilly. Otherwise, everything here should be quite comfortable."

Though the room was nothing special, Sabine's eyes became clouded by tears, grateful for the opportunity to meet such a wonderful host who let her in, fed her, clothed her, and gave her a place to sleep.

Kya could see the girl's reaction, and couldn't help but give the poor girl a large hug. Her arms squeezed around the young girl's back, providing Sabine with a sense of warmth and safety she thought she could never feel again. Immensely thankful, Sabine folded into the woman's embrace and let out soft sobs.

"Thank you..."

"You're quite welcome dear," she said, slowly pulling away from her. She placed her hands on the young girl's cheeks, and bent her head forward to kiss her on the forehead. "Goodnight, young one. May the gods give you a peaceful night's rest."


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


The next day, Sabine awoke from her slumber. The sun was bright overhead, glaring in through the window and onto her face. She tried to open her eyes, but the intense rays of the sun showed no mercy, forcing her to squint with difficulty before she adjusted. The heat of the day's sun continued its wrath on the planet as it had done so before. Pulling off her covers, she sat up and stretched, feeling rejuvenated from the long night's rest. On the nightstand, she noticed a set of clothes, assumingly left by the old woman.

She got dressed, taking off her nightwear, and slipping into a pair of thin brown linen pants and an off-white sleeveless tank top. The clothing once again fit her as if it was made for her. She made her way to the refresher, then out into the common space where her host waited.

"Good afternoon Ria," the old woman said with a bright smile. "I take it you rested well."

"I did, thank you, and thank you for the clothing."

"My pleasure dear."

Sabine approached the woman at the dining table, sipping her caf and reading on a datapad. She put both down, as soon as she sat close.

"You must be starved child. It's nearly well past lunchtime. I'll get something started."

The woman got up from her seat and made her way to the kitchen. She was in good spirits, thrilled to have Sabine's company, and someone to cook for.

"So, what are your plans for today? Did you have an agenda while on Kalkovak?"

"Hrmph, I guess I'm on Kalkovak," she thought to herself. After stowing away on that cargo ship, she had no idea where she had landed. She knew nothing of the planet, but knew enough of its location in the galaxy to know that it wasn't as far away into the outer rim as she had hoped. 

She thought about her predicament. She was happy to have found Kya. It was such a welcomed change from the anxiety driven life she's had over the past few days, and wanted to stay, but she was conflicted, fearing that she should not remain at any one place at a time, knowing nothing of the planet, nor the amount of Imperial presence there, not to mention, she didn't want to be a burden to her gracious host.

"I...I'm not quite sure yet," she finally responded.

Kya was slightly relieved to hear the uncertainty of her answer. She had secretly hoped that the girl would stay a bit longer.

"Well then, by all means, you're welcomed here as a guest for as long as you need."

Sabine looked towards the old woman with a grateful smile and hopeful eyes. Kya had said the words she was hoping to hear.

* * *

After breakfast, Sabine retreated to the refresher and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Well, if I'm going to stay around, I need to change my appearance at least," she said to herself. 

She pulled open a drawer by the sink, hoping to find a pair of scissors to trim up her hair. As she searched through the deep drawer, she came across a colorful tin box. It was splattered with reds, oranges, blues, purples, yellows, greens and all the colors in between. It looked only semi-purposeful, with the rest being streaks of color that had probably managed its way onto the surface from something that had glazed it. She pulled out the box, intrigued by what it may hold. Its presence in this woman's home seemed very out of place.

She opened it to find a mixture of colorful items: paints, brushes and colored mixtures held in plastic bottles, items that connected deeply with her. She recalled having a similar storage case back home, filled with art supplies that she used to sketch, draw, and paint with her father, whenever they had the chance. In remembering those times, she longed for home.

"Those were Aily's."

Sabine jumped back in surprise to hear the woman's voice. Kya stood in the doorway staring at Sabine who held her daughter's belongings. She had realized that she was so transfixed on changing her appearance and what she should do, that she had forgotten to shut the refresher door.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I just...I was looking for scissors and..," Sabine tried to carefully explain and shied away at her embarrassment.

"It's alright dear," the woman sighed. The sight of that colored tin box, once again reminded her of her lost daughter.

"At one time Aily was in town with her father and I and we went to see an art exhibit. She was a bit young to appreciate the actual art," she chuckled, "But she was entranced by the artist himself. The man was a younger gentleman, probably in his twenties, with colorful hair, reflective of the colors he used to paint with," she laughed.

"What I admired about the man was his enthusiasm for his work and art in general. He had this glow about him. One that only someone so young can still maintain, untainted from the world outside of his canvases. While speaking to him, Aily had apparently slipped away, which, thank the stars, we found her safe," she shook her head, showing her disapproval of the girl's disappearance, but only shrugged and smiled, "Kids.."

"We found her in a restricted area. One allowed only for employees and participants to enter. She had made her way to the artist's makeshift studio, where there were unfinished works, canvases only half painted, paint brushes and paints strewn about the room, and colorful splashes of spilled paint scattered about the floor. We saw her painting on one of the canvases, and her father and I shouted at her to stop. We were so embarrassed and worried that our daughter had ruined one of the works of this young artist."

Sabine nodded in agreement. She knew if someone had done that to her, she would've been livid.

"We apologized profusely to the young man, but, instead of being angry, he smiled up at us with a sense of pride. 'It looks like my work had inspired a young artist,' he said to us. He went over and painted with Aily for quite a bit, telling her it was an amazing art piece and that she should be proud of it. He told her that he was proud of her work and that he would happily hang it up in his gallery for all to see. Aily was ecstatic."

The elderly woman made her way into the refresher and sat on the closed lid of the toilet.

"That man inspired our little girl to bring out the artist inside her," she said as she stared at Sabine. "She begged for a set of paints and brushes of her own, and even wanted to dye her hair just like him," she laughed whole-heartedly. 

Sabine stared at the contents of the box, realizing that the bottles of paint in the opaque bottles were the hair dye she was referring to.

"Do you like art my dear?"

Sabine looked back at Kya with a genuine smile, "I do," she paused a bit before deciding to tell the woman a bit about herself. 

"My father is an artist back home. He inspired me to become an one as well."

Kya noticed the sadness that trailed off in her voice. She pressed her lips together and nodded her head.

"Well then, I don't see why these supplies should go to waste being stored in a dingy drawer."

Sabine gazed up at the woman, shocked to hear what she assumed the woman was trying to tell her.

"They're yours sweetie. Please, make use of them. Bring back the life in those colors that they deserved to live."

Sabine quickly stood up excitedly, "Really?" Her face had the expression of a child who had just received the best gift she could ever hope for. Her wide eyes and large grin said it all.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

The woman stood and approached Sabine, giving a hug that enveloped the girl. The more she learned about Sabine, the more she felt like her daughter had come back to her.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  


It's been a few days, since she had met Kya. The two had become inseparable and found a symbiotic relationship. Kya was comforted to be caring for someone again, someone who reminded her of her lost daughter, and Sabine found temporary comfort, knowing she had found someplace safe, someplace she could be normal, and someone who she felt genuinely cared for her.

Sabine had changed her appearance in hopes of disguising herself a bit while on the planet. She, with Kya's assistance, had trimmed her hair, trading her longer locks for a shorter style. She took the hair dye that Kya insisted she use, and transformed her hair from the bland dark brown color, to a single color of blueish purple. She felt like a new person.

They traveled through town together. Sabine figured it was less inconspicuous if she walked with this elderly woman, tagging alongside her like her daughter. Luckily, much to her delight, Imperial presence there was nearly non-existent. There may be a few that guarded Imperial ships or cargo, but nothing like you would find on other planets that fell under the full control of the Empire.

One day, Kya had returned home after a visit with an old friend.

"Ria. Ria, are you home?"

"Yes, I'm in the bedroom. I'll be right there."

Sabine had been indulged in an art project that she had been working on since she had gotten her hands on Aily's paint supplies. She had come up with an idea to paint something for Kya, as a token of appreciation for everything she has done.

She stepped out of her room to greet the elderly woman.

"Welcome back, how did your visit go?"

"Oh it was wonderful. I haven't spoken to Cora in decades, and it was nice to be able to catch up again," she said with that genuine smile, that at this point, Sabine had implanted into her brain.

"That's great to hear. I'm glad you had nice time."

The woman gazed upon Sabine, then approached her and kissed her on the forehead. "I did miss you though. I have gotten so used to our morning walks, and I’m sorry we had to miss it.”

Sabine looked up at the woman, then darted her eyes across the room.

"I...I have something for you that you may like. Please wait here and close your eyes."

Kya nodded and did as she was asked. Sabine hurried back to her room and carried out a canvas, slightly larger than herself, then took a deep breath.

"Okay, you can open them."

Kya let her hands fall from her face. Her eyes transfixed on the painting that stood before her. There were abstract figures painted in a mixture of colors, a taller figure stood next to the smaller one. There was a thick line between them, almost making them appear to be holding hands. Surrounding the figures were splashes of orange, reds, and yellows, that seem to lay out the sky in the horizon.

'Oh Ria, this...this looks wonderful!" she said with such excitement in her voice. "I had no idea you were such a great artist!"

Sabine blushed at the thought.

"This...I wanted to paint you something. To say thank you for everything. I....I wanted to honor you and your daughter," Sabine said shyly, her face hidden behind the large canvas that she continued to hold up.

"Oh Ria," she took the canvas from Sabine and propped it against the chair. She then turned to her and gave her a warm embrace, tears escaping her eyes and trickling down her face.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. It's wonderful."

* * *

A week had gone by since the the gift exchange. Kya had mounted it on the wall between the two windows of the common room, above the dining table. It alone added such color to the room, that it brightened up their faces to see it every day.

Sabine emerged from the hallway, wiping away the sleep in her eyes, and giving out a big yawn.

"My my, still tired are we?" the woman joked. Sabine was always a late sleeper, so she often woke up sometime mid-day.

Sabine just exchanged a big smile.

"If you're hungry, there's some leftover breakfast in the fridge, or I can whip you up a quick lunch."

"No, no, it's fine, leftovers are fine. I'll take care of it," Sabine said as she motioned for the woman to remain seated at the table.

The day started as normal, the bright sun illuminating their humble abode, the soft warm breeze that swept through the home, and the two enjoying each other's company yet another day.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever tire of this painting," Kya said, as she stared upon the art piece on the wall.

"I'm really glad you like it," she said, as she scrambled up some eggs in a pan.

"Ria, I don't think you understand how much this really means to me."

Sabine plated her food and walked over to the woman. She sat next to her, watching her stare up at the colorful canvas.

"I know you painted this as a reminder of my daughter, and I'm so happy to have something so full of life here to remind me of her."

Sabine nodded as she ate her meal.

"But...," the woman paused, "It reminds me of you too."

Confused, she finished chewing her food and looked back at Kya. "What do you mean? Because I painted it?"

"No, child. Because...having you here with me, makes me feel like I have a daughter again, so these figures remind me of us." She looked at Sabine, confused and hesitant of her remark.

She smiled at her and put her hand on top of Sabine's. "I still don't know you as much as I'd love to, but I thank the gods every day that you're with me now. You are a talented, smart, young lady, and seeing how much you've changed since we first met, makes me feel like a mother again. I feel as if I now have a purpose in life, if at the very least, it is to help you on your way."

Tears started to well up in the old woman's eyes and her voice started to crack. "I love you Sabine, I love you as much as if you were my own daughter. Thank you for being a part of my life."

Sabine froze. She had never expected Kya to open up like that to her, to see her as her own. She had always felt at home with the old woman, but never saw her as a mother figure before. She was so unlike her real mother, who was firm, strict, demanding, and showed little emotion.

The idea melted into her thoughts, the concept of having someone love her the way she longed to be loved, broke her heart. Flashes of images contrasting her past home to her new home spun through her mind, the homesick feeling she kept buried down deep began to surface, the acknowledgement and acceptance she yearned for is now here, within her grasp, all due to an accidental encounter in the darkest of alleys. Who knew that this woman would be her savior.

Tears formed in Sabine's eyes until she could contain them no longer. She burst into sobs, pulling her hands across her face, covering up her shame. Her real mother would have chastised her for looking so vulnerable, but not Kya. The elderly woman pulled her chair closer to the young girl, taking her into her arms as they comforted each other in a deep embrace, letting the joys in their hearts, pour down their face.


	6. Chapter 6

  
  


Sabine had awoken one morning, an unusual occurrence in the Jing household. She was barely awake, shifting slightly in her bed, the sun making it's appearance on yet another day. The intoxicating aroma of something savory had made its way to Sabine's room, causing her subconsciousness to fade from dreams to reality. All of a sudden, hunger woke her from her slumber with uncomfortable stomach pangs and intense rumbling.

"Ughhh..."

She checked the chrono and noticed that it was about oh six hundred. She flopped on her bed, her eyes covered by her right arm, the blanket half covering her. She debated about ignoring her hunger; sleep was usually more important to her, but unfortunately it would not win this battle.

"Kriffing stomach. Ugh..guess I'm up now."

She got cleaned up, dressed, and headed to the common room.

"Good morning dear! Happy to see you're awake this fine morning!" Kya said enthusiastically, glowing with a smile going from ear to ear.

"Good morning Kya," she responded, still weary-eyed and half awake.

"Come child, I made you a special breakfast this morning. Have a seat at the table and I'll bring it over."

Sabine was already making her way to her chair before Kya could complete her sentence. Her stomach was leading the way. She was only seated momentarily before Kya placed her plate in front of her. 

Her food was as colorful as her paintings. There were two golden brown biscuits that smelled freshly baked and was smeared with butter, there were two eggs, made sunny side up, it's yolks perfectly done, contrasting against the whites, and a mixture of shredded meat of some sort, which smelled of grease and pepper and was the main attraction of her plate. Next to her dish sat a small brown bowl, filled with a variety of cut fruit, delighting her with the fresh green, blue, red and orange colors. Last but not least, her usual beverage, the purplish Jogan juice.

Sabine's eyes widened at the feast that lay before her. The mixture of edible scents filled her nostrils, practically causing her mouth to water.

Kya had placed her own dish at the table and sat. She looked at Sabine with such amusement.

"Ria," she said laughing, "The look on your face is precious." She continued to chuckle.

"Come now child, eat, eat," she said, motioning for her to help herself, instead of staring in awe.

Not a moment sooner, Sabine was taking large forkfuls into her mouth. Kya just continued to watch her with amusement as she dined on her own dish.

"That meat dish that you are eating is made from a secret family recipe that was only used on special occasions. The crux of its ingredients are local here on Kalkovak," the old woman explained.

Sabine was listening, but was occupied with her meal. She swallowed another forkful, washing it down with Jogan juice before asking, "Why? What's so special?"

Her eyes met Kya's, anxiously waiting to hear her answer. Kya's face lit up with a wholesome and genuine smile, "You dear."

Sabine sat and wondered at the woman's answer, until she realized why. "It's been that long already?" she thought to herself.

"My how time flies doesn't it? One month ago, today, you came into my life, and I thank the stars everyday." 

Kya's eyes began to water. Sabine could see it forming as the woman tried to contain her emotions from completely spilling out. She placed her hand on top of Kya's.

"I thank the stars too. I still can't believe how lucky I was. Things were so....so different before that.." she trailed away, remembering what had caused her to land on Kalkovak to begin with, and her smile started to fade. She caught herself in time though, and glanced back at Kya, "It's almost as if this were a dream.." she trailed away again, but this time, kept her smile. In the back of Sabine's mind, she couldn't help but worry that this was all too good to be true.

* * *

Kya insisted that they head towards the city center that morning after breakfast. She had heard of local artist who temporarily opened up an exhibit there, and thought that it would be a nice surprise.

They walked down the streets, with the old woman's hand resting in the crook of Sabine's arm. Sabine, at 14 years was of average height, for a Mandalorian female, yet stood only slightly taller than Kya, allowing them to walk fairly comfortable like this, which they did often.

They were passing by an establishment that was unusually crowded for this time of day. They heard the shouts of loud men and women enjoying themselves, voices screaming over each other, the sounds of glass mugs clinking against each other, and saw the abundance of food being served to the guests.

Normally, Sabine wouldn't pay mind to something like this, fearing to catch the attention of someone, but over the course of a month, living on Kalkovak, she had become accustomed to her surroundings and the people who inhabited the land. She felt like one of them. She turned to look at the bar's rowdy guests and noticed one, two, three, no...more stormtroopers with their helmets off. Much to her surprise, she also saw a number of imperial officers. She quickly turned back around, hoping that no one had noticed her. She had never seen this much Imperial presence on the planet before, and slowly became overly concerned and anxious.

They continued past. Kya, not paying any mind, while the young Mandalorian focused on putting as much distance between her and the Imperials as quickly as possible, without attracting attention.

"HERE HERE TO EMPIRE DAY! ALL HAIL THE EMPEROR!"

They continued to walk, but Sabine's eyes widened. "Empire Day..." she said to herself, "That's why they're there.." She hadn't heard any commotion from the locals about an impending Imperial occupation on Kalkovak, so she was only half relieved, hoping that they were there for some other, short and temporary reason.

They eventually made it to the location of the artist's exhibit. From the outside, you couldn't really tell. The leased space was similar to the buildings that sprinkled the town, the same reddish-tan exterior as everything else. The inside however, was very different. The walls, floors and ceilings were a stark white and a mixture of art installations can been seen hanging up on walls, ceilings, or as standalone structures. The large studio was broken-up into sub-areas, each containing a single colored theme.

For a second, Sabine was taken aback by the sights that she saw. She was immediately drawn to it. However, that moment of awe was immediately extinguished by the lingering fear in the back of her mind regarding the Empire.

After a few hours, they were on their way home. From a distance, Sabine could still hear the loud presence of the drunken crowd, spilling into the streets.

"Kya, would it be okay if we took the longer way home? It seems like such a nice afternoon."

Without hesitation, Kya agreed. Every chance she could take to enjoy the day with her young daughter, she took.

* * *

After some time, they had arrived home safe. Sabine excused herself to go to the refresher.

She stood there, hands resting on the sink, staring at herself in the mirror, then quickly looking down. Her hands started to stiffen as she clenched onto the sides of the porcelain bowl, trying to rid herself of the anxiety, fear and frustration she felt.

"That was too close..." she muttered to herself, once again feeling the rush of fleeing and hiding mixed in with the fear of being caught. It was the same back then too...

Kya had made herself some tea and was waiting for the girl in the common room. She knew something wasn't right. She noticed that the young girl was quiet for most of the way home and her body was tense. She waited until she couldn't hold the urge any longer, and decided to check on her little girl.

"Ria, Ria is everything ok," the woman said as she knocked on the door.

"It's....everything is fine. I'm fine," she said, trying not to alert her.

The tone of Sabine's voice was worrisome. The slight hesitation and shakiness in her voice, though subtle, was enough for Kya to pick up on. She pushed the button on the control panel, and the door slid open. She saw Sabine sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees, with her head buried in her arms.

Kya let out a loud sigh. "I felt like something was bothering you," she said, as she made her way next to Sabine, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet bowl.

"Now, tell me what's wrong."

Sabine didn't have the heart to look up Kya. Her eyes were watery from the slew of emotions that fought inside her, and she felt shamed. She wondered how she could tell Kya everything that she's kept hidden all this time. Could she tell her? Would she be upset? Would she still love her...

The silence in the air was thick. The longer Sabine remained quiet, the more concerned Kya became.

She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'll always be here for you." 

The anxiety rose inside her, her stomach turning in knots, her heart was beating fast and her body grew tenser. She didn't want to lie to Kya anymore, but fear, fear ravaged her mind. It took everything inside her to finally confess her secret.

"I....I need to tell you something...about me."

Kya pulled away and made herself comfortable, hearing her speak those starting words got her attention. Her heart grew heavy, worrying about what she would say next.

"I'm...I"m not....My real name is Sabine, Sabine Wren."

The woman didn't budge, she stayed still, listening to the girl explain, before she said or did anything else.

"I"m Mandalorian. I...I ran away from home.....I was branded a traitor...by everyone.." she took a deep breath, her head still buried deep in her arms. Her words, muffled. "And now...I'm wanted by the Empire."

After saying those words, the secrets she hid from the one person who cared for her, she couldn't dare look up to see what Kya must be thinking. It felt like forever, before Kya spoke.

"Child, come here."

Sabine slowly gazed up at her, as she wiped her eyes.

"Come," Kya motioned for Sabine to sit on her lap. 

Sabine, looking for any reason make everything go back to normal again, sat on the woman's lap, laying her head on her shoulders with her arms folded to her chest. She wasn't crying anymore, but she still feared rejection. She sat curled up, feeling vulnerable and longed for acceptance and forgiveness.

Kya put one arm around Sabine while the other one held her head, pulling the girl closer to her.

"Thank you, for trusting me. That must've been hard to keep secret for this long, and it took a lot of courage for you to let that off your chest," she said as she rocked her slightly.

"Sweetie, your past is your past. What matters now is who you are today. I see a young, intelligent, talented girl with good heart; qualities any mother would be proud of. The fact that the Empire is after someone like you, tells me that the accusations are not warranted, instead, it tells me that you were brave enough to stand for your own convictions. Child, the strength you hold is beyond your years and I am proud of you."

Kya's response was not at all what Sabine was expecting to hear, but it was a much welcomed one. She felt the weight lift off her shoulders and she thanked the stars for having someone like her in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this work. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if it was a bit slow, I was looking to build up her background a bit and merge in as many Canon bits as I could.
> 
> I'm working on the next piece, part 2 of "Her Story." It's going to be a bit more interesting. I'm hoping to build up more depth to Sabine's character. It might be a while before I post it though. Still deciding on the direction and ordering of this series, but hopefully in the next month or so.
> 
> If you have any comments or ideas you'd like to see, let me know :)


End file.
